


First Responders Calendar Auction

by NickStarkUSMC



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickStarkUSMC/pseuds/NickStarkUSMC
Summary: Hunky fireman JR crosses paths with Ty and Zane at a bachelor auction featuring the First Responder calendar models.
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

JR seemed to everyone as a lonely widower, still in his prime. He didn’t talk about it, but he acted as if it had been lonely after his wife died, raising a son on his own. Truth was, she wasn’t dead. That was what JR told Trey when she walked out. All through school and into his twenties girls had thrown themselves at JR. He was a good looking, built stud. Wasn’t hard to keep certain urges repressed when pussy was available without really trying. One time banging his girlfriend without a condom and boom, instant family. Quick wedding, followed by Trey’s appearance. Seeing his son for the first time made JR promise to himself he’d make it work. Problem was the wife had other ideas. She wanted to fuck and party all the time, and not hold down a job or be much of a mother to Trey. So after a particularly long period without having sex, she went looking for it elsewhere. She found it, and never looked back. One weekend she just packed up her stuff and moved out. On paper JR was still married, but he’d raised Trey as a widower, just the two of them. He moved right after the bitch left him, started a new job, and started going by “JR” instead of his actual name. He was a “Junior,” and lots of his buddies already called him that. So add that to a common last name, and he was pretty much untraceable.

JR never looked for another woman. He focused on raising Trey, and pursuing a career in firefighting. He looked the part, with his dark wavy hair, thick mustache and muscular body, with his upper body covered in dark hair. JR wasn’t modest around the house; he wanted Trey to grow up with a healthy awareness of nudity and body parts, and not to be ashamed. Plus the kid did every sport possible, so he was comfortable in a locker room, or just seeing his dad in running shorts and nothing else around the house. Trey was such a good kid, honest and eager and hard working. JR had no idea how he deserved such an upstanding son, but he did his best and the two of them were super close.

History repeats itself, and soon enough starting in junior high and through high school the girls were sniffing around Trey. JR saw the same reticence and reluctance in his son. JR had never spoken pro or con about hetero vs homo. He had a quiet, ongoing sexual relationship with one of the married firemen. They hooked up regularly when Stan was on shift at the firehouse, late at night. Some of the guys had figured it out, but said nothing. Their respect for JR far outweighed seeing Stan disappear into JR’s quarters late at night, and quietly re-emerging hours later. Mostly, JR fucked Stan in the ass. It was an itch Stan wasn’t getting at home. Stan had discovered years ago he liked stimulation back there, but he’d done it himself while jerking off over the years rather than dare ask his wife to use something on him. JR was a rough but caring lover; he started out ploughing Stan from weeks of pent up need. But by the time he finished off, he was using a technique that pushed all Stan’s buttons. Stan always got rock hard while being fucked; most often he came without touching himself, or with just a few light strokes of his hand. A few times JR had pulled Stan’s hand away, then after shooting a load up Stan’s ass he rolled him over and sucked him off, starting by licking the shaft while Stan quivered, but always taking the head in JR’s mouth to swallow. 

What surprised Stan most was that JR loved to hold, touch and cuddle afterwards. Stan figured a lifetime without a mate meant that JR craved human touch. So they would spend a while just laying in each other’s arms, with JR usually rubbing Stan’s chest, playing with his pecs and nipples, down his belly, and playing with his limp dick and drained balls. Stan had a decent body, a layer of fat over the muscle. As Stan surmised, JR just needed to feel another warm body, take his time, explore, touch, hold and be held. Stan would kiss JR’s forehead before standing up to get dressed, slipping quietly out. 

A few years ago, back when JR was just one of the fireman and not yet the chief, his men had jokingly submitted pics of him to the First Responders calendar, which was an effort across agencies to raise awareness and confidence in local law enforcement. Cops, firemen, even FBI agents were included. It was a no brainer when the selection committee, made up of all women, selected JR to be one of the twelve months. He had grudgingly agreed, vowing to get revenge on his fellow firemen. But he showed up with good humor at the station the day the ladies arrived with a photographer and a dalmatian. He was in full fireman gear except no shirt. The photo that was ultimately selected for the calendar had JR squatting down, holding his hard hat in one hand with his other arm around the dalmatian. JR was leaning towards the dog, who was licking his face. It was a great shot, almost a candid, and it showed JR laughing, his eyes bright, thick dark wavy hair, as well as his broad shoulders and thick arms; down to his solid hairy pecs and flat stomach, dark hair swirling down. 

He thought his duties as a model were over when the calendar came out, but then there was the bachelor auction party, and he’d been informed by the ladies’ committee in no uncertain terms that he was to show up wearing the exact same outfit as in the calendar. A couple stiff belts of whiskey in the parking lot before heading in helped his nerves. There was a big turnout, lots of single women and bored wives; they were selling calendars as well as the men themselves. All the models were there, and all of them dressed as they were in the calendar. Only two other shirtless guys, both cops, a mature beefy dude and his younger smooth six-packed partner; together they were the June models. A slide show of all the photos that were not used for the actual calendar was rolling behind the stage where the men would be auctioned off. After the meet and greet, all the models were lined up on stage like a stock show before the auction began, for any bidders to get a last look at the goods. It was at the party that he’d met Ty Grady, who was with the Baltimore FBI office. He stood right next to JR in a snug white tshirt and ripped jeans. His partner, who was more silent and brooding, had the same thing on only with a black tshirt, and cuffs dangling from his belt loop; they had been used as a prop in their calendar photo. Ty was a nice guy, built, and his eyes lingered a while on JR’s bare chest. The models were asked to put their arms around each other in a show of camaraderie for a photo op. Ty’s hand gripped JR’s side; JR tentatively returned the touch, patting Ty’s back a couple times before settling in. JR mentally stored his name and face, hoping he could run into him as the models mingled through the crowd during the auction to stir up bids.

As the February model Ty was sold early, and went for what JR thought was a bargain, only $1000. A few girls had chipped in to buy him together. The two cops for June were sold as a pair; lots of good humored joking about that. Finally it was JR’s turn as the August model. He stood on the podium next to the auctioneer, who kept trying to slip his suspenders down off his shoulders, asking the audience, “What do you suppose our firemen wears underneath his pants?” Of course she was just egging the audience on for higher bids, but JR was embarrassed; even more so when she asked, “You’re not going commando, are you?” The audience laughed, and the bids went higher. Finally JR was bought for $2500, the highest so far. His buyer was a single lady, perhaps in her mid 30s.  
Grady’s partner was up last as December. The audience was pretty drunk and raucous by this point, and Zane’s dark brooding looks went over well, especially when the auctioneer asked him to demonstrate how the handcuffs worked. Garrett raised an eyebrow and said, “You want me to demonstrate them on you?” which drew laughs. Without missing a beat she replied, “No, I want you to cuff yourself while we watch!” Zane was a good sport and unlocked the cuffs from his belt loop. He hooked one around his wrist and latched it. No way was he cuffing himself behind his back, but as he moved his wrists together in front to secure the other one, the auctioneer stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Oh no, if some lucky lady is going to take you away in handcuffs, I think she deserves to have you bare to the waist.” Hoots and hollers at that, but the guy was a good sport, and he pulled his tight black tshirt off over his head, tossing it aside. Wolf whisltes as the audience drank in Zane’s hard, ridged stomach and pumped pecs, all covered in clipped thick dark hair. Bid paddles were being raised faster then they could be identified as Zane brought his wrists together and finished cuffing himself. The position pulled his arms together, showing his muscled arms and pushing his pecs together. Soon he was led offstage by a woman who, with her husband’s permission, had paid $5000 for the privilege; the highest bid all night. 

Soon the party broke up, all the various calendar models being escorted out to the waiting vehicles of their buyers. There were supposedly strict rules around exactly what the buyers were to expect for their donation. Of course on paper sex was off the table; but realistically JR was sure a bunch of the men would get laid that night. Zane’s buyer was enjoying the cuffs way too much; and the group that bought Ty were giggling up a storm, already playing grab ass and lifting Ty’s shirt in front as they departed. JR went home with a nice lady who was very interested in touching and rubbing his upper body. She slowly talked him out of the rest of his clothes, getting off on his muscles and body hair, even his hairy ass. JR got hard and did the honors, with a condom of course; then again in the middle of the night. He left the next morning, regretting it but there was some consolation that it was all for a good cause. For some reason he was picturing Grady leaving wherever the gals who purchased him had taken him for the night. Of course he assumed Ty would be much more worn out, having to service three of them, and younger girls to boot. For some reason, JR figured Ty was able to rise to the occasion. 

Sure enough Ty’s evening and night had included lots of alcohol and sex. He was able to perform with women no problem, and took care of all three of them, two together and one separate. The girls got off on Ty’s muscular body. Zane had given Ty a fresh shave on his torso earlier in the day to show off his definition. Zane’s evening was a little different; suffice to say the cuffs were just the start of the whips and chains that his buyer, not to mention her husband who showed up after Zane was no longer in a position to do anything about it, used on him. The wife had explained things up front and asked Zane to trust her. It was actually a good thing that she included some erotic pain. She had no way of knowing that was guaranteed to give Zane a hardon; he liked pain. And it was probably needed for Zane to get it up, since he’d been exclusively with men since Becky died, most of those being furtive dark encounters, at least until he met Ty. The husband joining them stiffened Zane’s erection; he showed up bare to the waist in chaps with a harness crossing his beefy chest. By that point Zane was already naked and chained up, so it all worked out as the husband retrieved a flogger off the wall. Zane could pretend to fight it all he wanted, but that just it made it better for all parties involved. He stayed hard due to the abuse while the wife mounted his cock. When she was done the husband fucked her as well. She left, and the husband got two bottles of water, one of which he tipped to Zane’s mouth. The other he drank, sitting on the edge of the fuck bench in front of Zane, who was still chained with his arms overhead, stretching his torso and showing his rank, thickly furred pits. The husband started playing with himself; one hand on his cock, the other working his own nipples roughly as his eyes ran up and down Zane’s body. Zane was surprised he could get hard again that quickly. He was impressively hung, thick like his body. “You up for some man on man?” the husband asked. Zane ran his eyes over the guy’s body, down to where he was stroking his now fully hard cock. Then Zane looked down his own body, below his flat hard stomach, to where his own erection was bobbing in the air. He hadn’t cum when the wife used him and he needed to get off badly. The pain had done a number on him, both physically and mentally. Zane nodded. No words were spoken for the next few hours. Zane was gagged and strapped onto the fuck bench. The guy used lube but still had to force his way into Zane’s tight ass. It helped when the guy clamped a popper soaked rag over his nose and mouth. Zane visibly relaxed and hung his head, getting into it. Soon there was no resistance and the guy was pounding into him. Zane got three loads up his ass, the husband releasing him around 3am. Ty wasn’t home yet. When he got in, no words were spoken. It was understood that they both took one for the team; Zane didn’t reveal he’d been fucked in the ass by a man as part of it. Ty didn’t reveal that he’d swapped phone numbers with the ruggedly handsome fireman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty looks out for JRs son Trey as he explores his sexuality and starts to learn the ropes.

Fast forward a couple years, and JR was fire chief of his station, his son recently having graduated from the academy. Trey had always idolized his father. Although assigned to a different fire station, Trey still lived at home to save money. Always looking for new ways to make his station stand out and motivate his men, JR reached out to Ty when he saw on his Facebook page that Ty was heading up an intense fitness bootcamp for local first responder and law enforcement groups. JR and Ty had connected and stayed in touch since the auction, having gotten together a off and on over the years. There was definitely some chemistry between the two men, but so far neither had made a move on the other; they just hooked up for beer and company. Ty was lonely when Zane was off on one of his FBI training assignments or leadership conferences, and if he were honest with himself Ty liked hanging out with someone who could drink with him. JR and Ty always talked some, watched sports, and shared some of their thoughts about life. JR was surprised when Ty left the FBI but he certainly had some good stories from bodyguarding and merc work, and was more free to share them as a freelancer. Once he learned about Ty’s fitness bootcamp, it was an easy matter for JR to coordinate a few of his own firemen plus his son to join the sessions. In the group of about twenty men who regularly attended, a good half of them had been recruited through JR. The rest were cops and some FBI.   
During their weekly runs, JR always looked with pride at Trey up front jogging alongside Ty. The training sessions included all sorts of outside activities and terrain, but a 10 mile run was part of it every week. JR’s knees gave him some trouble but he toughed it out. Sometimes he got a bit hard as he watched Ty and Trey up front, both bare chest in snug running shorts showing sweaty muscle and strong legs. JR didn’t perv on his own son, but the sight of Ty’s beefy ass in his shorts got him half hard. JR was still hooking up with Stan at the fire station, but Ty was in better shape, and it was understood that Stan was in it for the stimulation. But with Ty, JR genuinely enjoyed the man’s company. It was a good thing JR wore compression shorts under his nylon running shorts or his arousal would show. After a few months of the fitness sessions, JR had talked privately to Ty about his suspicions regarding Trey’s sexuality. Ty agreed that he got the same vibe, and offered to help the kid out. They both rightly figured that Trey could handle a conversation about sexuality better from someone other than his father. So, Ty started to build a rapport with Trey during their weekly sessions. After some time bonding, Ty invited Trey to hang out.  
Trey showed up at the row house to talk with Ty, while Zane was out on one of his training assignments. Once they got done beating around the bush that Trey might like men, Ty recommended that Trey check out a few bars with back rooms, and said once he felt comfortable that Trey could try hitting the Underground, which was a pretty rough sex club. Under no circumstances was Trey to even think of not using a condom regardless of who was doing what to whom. And if it went that far, he wasn’t to let himself be restrained without building trust and getting some refernnces, or fail to negotiate a safeword. Ty was working the occasional bodyguarding gig but between them he was pretty bored, and it was easy to tail the kid as he checked out a few bars. After cutting his teeth at the more mainstream bars, Trey was feeling more comfortable with his sexuality and starting to think more about what turned him on. A month later Ty was watching Trey approach the steps leading down to the Underground. The club was in a seedy part of Baltimore, and Ty was slumped down in the Bronco watching Trey get up his nerve. Trey squared his shoulders, then pulled off his shirt and tucked it in the back of his jeans and jogged down the stairs. Showtime, Ty thought. He was in some of Zane’s leather, including chaps over jeans and a Master’s harness, armband on the left, and a biker’s cap. Pulled low over his face, the cap would pretty easily keep Trey from spotting him right away in the darkness of the interior of the club. Since Trey had seen Ty so many times jogging shirtless, Ty had also put a fake temporary tattoo on his pec to throw him off. Ty and Zane were somewhat known at the club, so he nodded to the bouncer. “Solo tonight?” the bounder asked. “I’m playing guardian angel,” Ty replied. “The kid who just came in?” the bouncer asked. “You know it. Son of a friend, looking to scatch an itch,” Ty answered. “Good man,” the bouncer said, patting Ty on the back and waiving the cover charge.  
Ty spotted Trey pretty quickly. He’d gotten a beer and was leaning against the side wall, trying to look nonchalant. With his upper body exposed, he was getting lots of attention. Some bolder guys would come right up and touch him, rubbing his flat stomach or groping his pecs. It was obvious that it was making Trey uncomfortable, so after a bit he headed for the darker back room. Ty started to follow him, and ran into Dave on his way. The two men hugged, with Ty swatting Dave on the back and Dave groping Ty’s butt. “You’re not bare ass,” Dave mockingly chastised, “denying an old man his thrills.” “Zane’s not with me, so no letting it all hang out,” Ty replied. Dave was an older guy, steady and a bit low key on the kink. Perfect for Trey. “Dave I have a gift for you,” Ty started. Dave nodded as he listened.  
Hours later Trey clung to Dave in a heartfelt hug. Dave wasn’t the muscle stud Daddy that Trey was seeking, but he’d been a good, patient teacher for his first sub experience. Trey’s butt was bright red from the spanking he’d received. He had the taste of cum in his mouth from sucking Dave and doing his best to swallow, although most of it had ended up on the floor. And best of all Trey’s balls were drained, after a gentle hand job where Dave had held a naked Trey next to him on the bed, with lots of body contact and playing with the kid’s pecs and nipples, rubbing his flat belly, tugging gently on his balls, then slowly masturbating him until he shot all over his torso. Trey had been rock hard since initially entering Dave’s basement and being ordered to strip down, and by the time Dave took him to bed his erection was quivering with the need for release. Dave didn’t let Trey clean up; he rubbed the semen into his skin then ordered him to get dressed. “You can smell yourself on the way home, son,” Dave had explained, adding “play safe,” as Trey left.  
Over the next few weeks, Ty steered a few more caring doms Trey’s way. He got his back flogged and took a good gut punching, wore a slave collar, sucked cock and learned to swallow. He kept thinking he’d lose his cherry and carried a condom at all times, but none of the doms seemed inclined. He figured when the time was right it’d happen. He wanted it to be Ty, but so far Ty had sidestepped any hints that Trey dropped. Plus Ty was in a committed relationship and he hated to come between them. Unless of course they were open. Trey’s virgin hole tightened at thought of Ty taking his cherry. Or maybe both Ty and Zane would do him. He’d only met Ty’s husband a couple times, darkly handsome, fit and tall, quiet and brooding.


End file.
